


Prelude to 'The Answer'

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Unannounced Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: Ruby decides to check on Sapphire, but it leads to something which she would have never predicted





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not something I would usually write but I have had this idea for a long time. I hope my ruby likes this!

 Ruby knew her job. She and the other rubies had been told it over and over by Blue Diamond.  
“Protect my gem Sapphire. She is needed on Earth. She needs to alert us of the future.” Blue Diamond had barked down the communicator.  
“Yes ma’am.” They had all said, saluting her.   
After that, Ruby and the other rubies had been stuck in their sleeping quarters, longing to protect her. The other rubies had been so keen to fight the enemy they had been practicing, but Ruby had been longing for something else.   
She looked out the window out into the stars, thinking of one gem, Sapphire. She was an aristocrat, so she had no idea why she had liked her, but from the moment she had laid eyes on her, she became somewhat infatuated.   
“Hey come on Ruby, what’s bugging you?” one ruby asked, the more masculine one.   
“Nothing.” She said, imagining her features, but trying so hard not to.   
“Sure? You can talk to us. We’re all rubies here.” She said, punching her playfully in the arm.  
“I..I’m fine.” She said.   
Then, she heard Sapphire singing in the distance.   
“Aah, Sapphire.” One ruby said,  
“Yes, nice voice.” The other, more bashful one said,  
Ruby closed her eyes and listened, feeling as though she had suddenly been given the strength to fly.   
“I erm, will go and check on her.” Ruby said, running out their quarters to nearby Sapphire’s room.   
As she followed her serenade, she imagined the two of them together. Holding each other, kissing, loving each other, but that was soon overtaken by the reality of it all. Sapphire was an aristocrat, destined for someone of the same class as her, another sapphire gem her kind. She sighed and leaned against the door to her room. Why was she feeling like this?  
Sapphire then opened the door and without realising, Ruby fell into her room.  
“Oh.” Sapphire said, looking at the Ruby sprawled out on her floor.  
Ruby got up, embarrassed and tried to act professional, “I erm, just came to check on you ma’am. I erm, heard your singing.”  
“That’s alright. I am fine Ruby. Thank you for your concern.” She said, turning away.   
Ruby watched her sit on her bed. Gems didn’t really need to sleep, but the opportunity was there in case they did.   
Ruby tried not to admire sapphire too much, but couldn’t help saying, “Your, erm, your singing is very beautiful.”   
“Thank you Ruby.” She smiled, humming a tune as she brushed her hair.   
Ruby froze, what to do? She couldn’t just leave now, right?  
“is something wrong Ruby?” Sapphire asked, appearing in front of Ruby.   
“Erm.” Ruby said, trying not to reveal her feelings for her.   
Sapphire took her hand, “Sit with me. I would like to know how you feel about the mission tomorrow.”  
Ruby followed sapphire to her bed, awkwardly. As they sat, she couldn’t help admire her. Everything about her was perfect. She kept telling herself not to feel this way, but what else could she think? Her hair, her face (what she could see of it) her clothes. They were all perfect. Even her voice was perfect.   
“What do you think Ruby, of the mission tomorrow?” Sapphire asked, holding onto Ruby’s hand.  
“Erm.” Ruby said, trying to think of the mission not her. “I think it will be good. We will protect you. We have been trained to.” She smiled,  
Sapphire smiled back. “Hmm yes, I thought you’d say that.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes. I foresaw this happening.” She said, smiling.  
Ruby admired her, unaware whether she was aware of it.  
“Why don’t you stay here tonight with me. The castle guards sign off soon and I always get nervous about being left alone here.” Sapphire asked,   
“Okay.” Ruby replied, too quickly. She stood attentively by Sapphire’s bedside.  
Sapphire lay down, “Well, good night Ruby. I will see you in a few hours.”  
“Yes, yes, erm, good night.” She said, standing attentively.

After about two hours, Ruby decided that this was enough. She couldn’t tell whether Sapphire was asleep or just lying quietly. She couldn’t see all of her, but knew she was beautiful. She was getting tired. She sat on Sapphire’s bed. Sapphire didn’t move, so Ruby stayed. Ruby thought about the two of them again. She wished that they were both the same class so they could be together forever. If anyone knew, they would be against the idea. Two gems fusing together, even liking each other ‘like that’ was unheard of. Ruby had heard rumours of gems being broken because they liked gems of a different class and type. She was risking everything she had for this gem, this one gem? She watched Sapphire sleep a little longer and then etched towards her slightly. She felt so fluffy when she saw her. It was a strange feeling; one she had never experienced before. Watching her, she wanted to touch her, feel the dress she was wearing. Her dress seemed very beautiful and shone wonderfully in the sun. She held her breath and touched the hem of Sapphire’s dress. It felt so silky, so beautiful. It suited her. It’s how she imagined she would feel.  
Then, Sapphire woke suddenly, Ruby, panicking, stood up.  
“What’s wrong Sapphire?” She said, hoping she didn’t feel her touching her dress.   
“I, I had a bad dream Ruby.” She said, seeming worried.  
“Oh.” Ruby said and knelt by her bedside.   
Sapphire seemed unsure of something, but then smiled shyly.  
“Ruby, would you, erm, lie here with me? I know it seems strange me asking, but I would feel much safer.”  
“Oh, okay.” Ruby said and lay beside her.   
As usual, Sapphire’s hands stayed interlocked, like she was prevented from touching things. Ruby wanted to hold those hands so much.   
“Thanks Ruby.” She said, lying down, but facing away from ruby.   
Ruby put her hands behind her head and watched Sapphire as she slept. She seemed calmer, so beautiful whilst sleeping.  She wondered how someone could look so beautiful sleeping, although she did when she was awake.   
After a few minutes, Sapphire turned in her sleep and put her hands on Ruby. Ruby was surprised, did she know she was doing this? Ruby decided to put her arm around her, you know, to protect her.   
As she crept her hand around her, she seemed to smile and continued to sleep.  In a matter of minutes, Ruby too slept.

“What is this?!” A loud voice shouted, waking Ruby and Sapphire up  
As they sat up quickly, a large aristocratic gem stood in front of them.  
“Erm.” Ruby said, immediately standing by the bed attentively,  
“Ruby was with me here during the night,” Sapphire explained, “I had a nightmare so she stayed with me until I went to sleep.”  
“Hmm.” The gem growled, examining Ruby closely,   
Ruby kept a straight face, trying not to cry with embarrassment,   
“Fine. You need to prepare yourself Sapphire, you will travel to Earth today.” The gem said, leaving quickly.   
As soon as the gem left, Ruby sighed relieved, “I’m sorry Sapphire, I never…”  
“You have nothing to apologise for. You were doing your duty.” Sapphire smiled, reassuring her,  
Ruby smiled back, “Nice sleep.”  
“Very.”   
“Well, erm, you best get prepared.”  
“I will. I…” Sapphire said,  
Ruby looked at her, wondered what she would say. I…what? She hoped it was ‘I love you’  
“I thank you for your service.” She smiled,   
“Anytime.” Ruby smiled back, leaving.   
What had she done?


End file.
